Even the devil cries
by bluebubbleschica
Summary: Taka is upset and is comforted by Uru


Disclaimer: i dont own lion king. its property of disney. i do not own it, for it is not mine. I only own this fic, and my ever expanding imagination

Author's note: hello again, loyal and lovley reader! If you're reading this, THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) Enjoy and remember to review please! I take requests and flames are welcome! Tell me what you thought please! Oh, and for all of you that don't know, Taka was Scar's name before he became Scar. Read the book, "The Lion King: A tale of two Brothers" to get the whole story. You can copy and paste this in the information bar to read it for free: .com/watch?v=TI66H6rEzxI

(make sure you click the HD version though, otherwise, its too fuzzy to read)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zebras whinnied. Giraffes stomped thier hooves. Monkeys hollered. Every animal present bowed respectfully. It was the corination of the new Lion king. Then new King was Taka, son of King Ahidi and Queen Uru. The new king smiled promisingly at his subjects, and all the animals of the savannah cheered. 'Taka, Taka! Long live king Taka!' the animals cried

"Taka, wake up." Mufasa told his younger brother.

"Huh?" the young lion replied hazily, inspecting his enviroment.

Mufasa laughed. "Come on, Taka, Dad is going to take us hunting today."

Taka's green eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked smiling. This was a first. Usually, his father was too busy to take them hunting, being king and all.

"Yeah, c'mon. Last one to Dad is a stinkbug!"

"You're on!" Taka laughed

However, they didn't have to run far, once they rounded a corner of the great stone den, the brothers ran into his leg.

"Hi dad! We're ready to go." Taka said happily, green eyes shining.

"Go where? Oh, hunting of course. I'm sorry, son, there is an emergency down near the water hole, that needs my attention. I'm very sorry."

Taka said nothing, but simply looked down at the stone floor, lightly kicking a pebble.

Mufasa looked hurt. "Oohh, its ok dad, we understand." he said faking a smile.

"There's my boy. You two have fun, now." he said, patting Mufasa's head, not even realizing the hurt beneath the fake smile, or that Taka was near tears.

Ahidi turned and ran out the den's opening, and skidded down the rock in hastily.

Mufasa turned to his younger brother. "You ok?" he asked

Taka blinked back the tears that burning in his eyes. He choked back a sob, that was forming in his throat. He didn't want his brotehr to see him cry, because he wanted to be like him,brave, understanding. Then maybe Ahidi would love him too,._Thats my boy. _Recalling that thought, he let one single tear slip from his eye, and fall to the stone floor.

Hoping Mufasa hadn't seen that, he quickly replied "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, okay." Mufasa walked away thinking it was best for his brother to have some time alone anyway.

Once he was sure Mufasa was out of earshot, he fell to the den's cold floor and sobbed.

"Taka?" a warm, kind vioce asked

Turning, Taka saw his mother,Uru looking at him with sorrowfilled and caring eyes. It was as if to see him in pain, caused her distress as well. Taka was grateful for the concern, but instantly remembered he was crying. He wiped his eyes with his paw quickly, adn sniffed.

"Taka, I understand you're upset. Its okay to be upset. You can cry if you want."

No words were exchanged. Taka looked into his mother eyes, which were full of concern, and focused on him. Taka's eyes becam wet once more, and he ran up to his mother and cried. Neither one spoke. The only sound in the cave was the sound of a young cub's broken heart begining to heal.

"Thanks mom." Taka said.

"No problem, hun. Just remember that in this pride, you are never alone. People may let you down, but others can always bring up back. You are never alone, my son" Uru said as she looked at her son with prideful eyes and a reassuring smile.

"I love you, mom" Taka said giving his mother a well deserved hug.

"I love you too, son. Now go play with your brother. You don't want him to have all the fun without you do you?"

"Ok, mom. Bye."

"Goodbye, Taka." Uru said warmly.

Uru watched her son scamper off, and as she watched her son leave, she thought _Oh, he will amount to greatness. I just know it._


End file.
